What was yours can now be mine
by Kitanhi-Chan
Summary: Malik thinks of Tea and she runs into him. He takes her to his home and he said what he always wanted to say to her. MxT. Enjoy!


Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N. This takes place five years after the ceremony battle between Yugi and Yami. All the yami's have their own bodies. Ages: Malik, Tea, Bakura, Marik and Yami are 21 and Ishizu is 23. I know even thou Yami and Bakura are older then that(By 3000 years or so! XX) they look the same age as the others and they are in my fic. Hope you guys like cuz this is my first fic. Don't go to hard on me!

**What was yours can now be mine!**

Everyday you stand on the side lines watching him. Him of all people. How could you love some one like him when you can get me? That blasted pharaoh doesn't know what he has going for him. I mean you are smart, beautiful, and funny and so much more not even to begin with you're other looks. But no he only has eyes for his duel monsters. I mean get with the time pharaoh!

You don't get someone who loves you dearly every day! He'll always have those cards but he's not always going to have you. In the end you will be mine. Even if I couldn't get the God cards that I desired and his millennium puzzle I could still get you.

I can still remember the first time I saw you. Pure beauty as my sister would say. Your brown chestnut hair and sparkling blue orbs. Who would not want to be with you? Him, the stupid baka! The almighty pharaoh. During Battle City tournament when I controlled your mind I wondered through it.

With nothing else to do I looked through your memory and ideas. You want to become a dancer and with a body like that who wouldn't? But what was really getting on my nerve was you feelings for the pharaoh. Now five years after the ceremony battle you still love him.

He might have his own body now, but I was there first. Maybe you see me but don't want to see me at the same time because you are still hoping you can get him? Am I right? I can't answer that because I don't know what's going on in your mind anymore.

Normal POV

Malik was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice a crying Tea running past him. As her shoulder came in contact with his they both fell to the floor. Tea on top of Malik her tears falling onto his face. The sand blond looked up into her eyes. He was shocked to see her like this.

"Tea?" he asked in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear. Tea looked at him as more tears made their way down her cheek and onto his own. "Tea?" he repeated her name.

She said nothing in return all she could get out was small sobs. Malik felt sorry for the blue eyed beauty on top of him but at the same time angry at the person who did this to her. Tea closed her eyes tightly as her arms gave way and now she was completely on Malik.

He just let her lay on him till her breathing calmed down. That's when he noticed she had fallen asleep on him. He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and positioned her in his arms before he lifted her and himself of off the ground. He would take her to his home and let her rest.

He silently smiled to himself as the girl he fell in love with had fall into his arm literally. As he walk to his or more like Ishizu's house he thought that maybe today wasn't that bad!

That is until he got home. On the couch sat Bakura his eyes closed and next to him Ishizu, she was staring him down. He walked to the other couch in the large living room and sat Tea down then himself with Tea's head on his lap.

"Finally! Where the hell were you? I told you I will meet you in the park about an hour ago." Bakura stated his eyes still closed. Ishizu raised a brow as her brother played with some of Tea's hair not listening at all.

"Malik, are you even listening to Bakura?" Ishizu asked her brother but no response as well. Bakura opened one of his eyes lazily before sitting up right. He stared at Malik in disbelieve.

"What the hell is the friendship preacher doing in your house?" he yelled. This definitely got Malik's attention as he looked up at Bakura glaring daggers at him.

"Sss…" Malik silenced Bakura as he brought a finger to his mouth. Bakura's mouth dropped in shock. How dare he tell him what to do? Bakura got up and moved to the front door. He could always go find Marik and do something with him. He slammed the door shut leaving only Ishizu, Malik and a now awake Tea in the living room.

Tea looked around before she lied back down with her head in Malik's lap. Ishizu smile as she too stood from her seat. Her brother was finally happy. She walked out leaving the two to stare at each other. After a moment Tea opened her mouth.

"Thank you Malik." she thanked him.

"For what are you thanking me Tea?" Malik asked his features soft and kind.

"For taking me in. And being so nice to me, because I know you can't stand being around me." she replied tears forming in her eyes. Malik just broke when he heard what she said. It broke him to know that she think he doesn't like her.

"You've got it all wrong Tea, I'm in love with you." he stated banding his head down and gently pushed his lips to hers. Tea closed her eyes enjoying the kiss the same went for Malik. Soon he broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked breath take, she was slightly panting from the kiss they had.

"I'm happy to know some loves me at least." she said with a small smile on her face. Malik smiled as well enjoying the moment until he frowned and this didn't go unnoticed by Tea. "What's wrong Malik?" she asked her voice soft.

"Why did you cry when you bumped into me?" he asked and Tea sat up looking straight into Malik's lavender eyes.

"I finally told Yami I love him and he said 'Tea I only see you as a friend.'" Tea answered rapping her arm around Malik's neck. Malik nodded in response. '_So the pharaoh won't miss what was never his?' _Malik thought running his arm around Tea's waist.

"So am I second best?" he asked his voice serious. Tea's eye widened in fear.

"No…no I thought you would turn me down. So he was my second best. I promise Malik you are number one and I should have come to you first." Tea stated quickly her lips quivering in fear and her eye's watering up.

Malik mentally slapped himself on his head for asking her something like that. He brought her in to a warm hug and she rested her head on what she discovered was a well built chest.

"I was just joke but that's nice to know. So since when did you have feelings for me?" Malik asked smiling devilish at her even thou she couldn't see it.

"Since after Battle City Tournament. And you?" she asked closing her eyes a little bit.

"At the beginning of Battle City Tournament. The first time I saw you." He replied before noticing her breathing had calmed down and she was really still. "Tea…?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'm still awake. But sleep would really be a good choose now." Malik nodded his head before he lifted her up into his arms and started to walk to his room. He walked up some stair then to the first door on his left. He kick open the door and walked into the dark room.

He followed his instinct and walk to the bed before he gently lied Tea down. He pulled some covers over her and walked back to the door. He looked at her one last time but it was to dark to see but he could still hear her breathe.

"When you wake up just come down and I'll give you something to eat. But rest now and forget all your problems. Every thing will be fine in the end cuz you have me." Malik said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. He pushed his back to the door and smiled.

'_What was yours pharaoh can now be mine!_' Malik thought as he closed his eye and pushed himself of the door and walked down the stairs. He was finally happy because he had his Tea.


End file.
